<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, to be gay in Aurora by snagglepuss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315572">oh, to be gay in Aurora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagglepuss/pseuds/snagglepuss'>snagglepuss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wayne's World (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, but also not really, but wayne’s kind of a dudebro, fluff?, just a brief little thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagglepuss/pseuds/snagglepuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>merry christmas, cliff ❤️</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garth Algar/Wayne Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, to be gay in Aurora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>merry christmas, cliff ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Wayne doesn’t remember falling asleep last night. One minute, he was captivated by the Buffy the Vampire Slayer tape they’d rented (Kristy Swanson- what a babe!) and the next he was curled up on his basement couch, something warm against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">If Wayne doesn’t remember falling asleep last night, he certainly doesn’t remember how he ended up in </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>this</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">position. It’s only when Wayne opens his eyes that he fully grasps the situation. Lying there, face pressed against his shirt collar, is Garth. His glasses had been lost somewhere during the night and Wayne, for a single, fleeting thought hopes they haven’t been broken, before the sound of Garth softly stirring reminds him of the issue at hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As he watches Garth settle under his chin, Wayne is overcome with a sudden urge to pull him closer. At that, he has to stop for a second. What would bring on a thought like that? Surely it couldn’t be anything more than a freak incident. It couldn’t be anything... </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>gay</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">Wayne Campbell? A homo? Yeah, and monkeys might fly out of his butt!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Still, if having Garth so close brought a little swell of affection to his chest, it’s no one’s business. Garth is his best friend. <em>Of </em></span>
  <span class="s2"><em>course</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">he loves him. And so what if he gets the urge to hold his hand from time to time. Wayne is just a very affectionate friend. He worries about Garth. It’s normal. He’s sure it is. Even if it wasn’t, who cares? It’s not like he’s gonna </span>
  <span class="s2">marry </span>
  <span class="s1">Garth. It wouldn’t be legal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Taking a glance at Garth’s watch, the hand it belongs to splayed across Wayne’s chest, he takes note of the time and deems it way too late at night to be considering such life altering topics as his own sexuality. So what if he loves Garth a little too much? So what if right after he checks the time, he pulls Garth closer, closes his eyes and falls asleep with his hand slipped beneath his best friends shirt?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’ll simply deal with it in the morning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>